Tree Talk
by HeKillsWithHisSmile
Summary: 11/Amy- I know surprising isn't it.   the Doctor and Amy have been chased up a tree by a T-rex and the Doctor decides to have a heart to heart with Amy. Bad summary, but please read. :


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything *sigh* Wish I did though.**

**Also be nice this is my first 11/Amy fic. Also this is my first fic that doesn't have 10/Rose as the main couple, there are mentions of Rose (and Donna), but other than that, it's 11/Amy.**

**So go ahead enjoy. **

* * *

><p>The Doctor and Amy had landed in the dinosaur times and had been chased by a T-rex shortly after landing. The Doctor had meant to land them in 1960's London, but the TARDIS obviously didn't like that idea and had decided to take them here. Amy had been mad with the Doctor as soon as they realised that they were not in 1960s London as they had been surrounded by dinosaurs as soon as they had landed. Her anger had turned to fury as a T-rex began to chase them. The two of them had run and run until they could run nowhere else and were forced to climb up a tree. A tree of all things!<p>

And so now here they were sitting at up a tree, whilst a T-rex waited for them to come down so he could attack. After a bit Amy looked at the Doctor.

"So, how are you going to get us out of this one, Doctor?" the angry scot asked. The Doctor thought for a moment as he straightened his bowtie.

"Well I could set the sonic to a really high frequency, so it will knock the T-rex out then we can climb down and make our way back to the TARDIS." The Doctor said taking his sonic screwdriver out of his pocket and showed it to Amy.

"Then do it." She said folding her arms.

"Not yet, cos I wanna talk to you."

"We can talk in the TARDIS, if we get there." Amy told him.

"Well I want to talk to you now." The Doctor said.

"OK, what do you want to talk to me about?" Amy sighed.

"I just wanted to say that you are one of my greatest friends and I don't know what I would do without you." The Doctor told her. Amy unfolded her arms and the look on her face softened at what the Doctor had just said.

"Really?" Amy asked.

"Yes really. I have had loads of friends in my time, some more special than others. Heck I fell in love with one of them once, and I do still love her, but she's gone now." Amy looked at him as if she wanted to know more. The Doctor noticed this and decided to carry on avoiding questions. "Anyway," he carried on, "as I was saying, you are very special to me and I don't want to lose you, not like I lost all my other companions." The Doctor looked at her seriously. "Amy, please tell me anything, like if you ever want to go home, cos if I lost you to other universe or I had to wipe your memory for some reason, then I don't know what I would do with myself."

"I promise Doctor, but I won't ever leave you willingly." Amy told him.

"That's what they said, or near enough." The Doctor muttered, but Amy still heard.

"What Doctor?"

"Two of my other companions, they said that they would be with me forever, but I had to erase one of their memories and the other in now in a Parallel world with no way back. The one in the other world was the one I fell in love with, but I don't want to talk about it, another time maybe. Anyway Amy, don't say things like that, cos staying with me forever is never possible. I've had companions who have died saving me or the universe and I don't want that to happen to you. I really care about you Amy." The Doctor explained.

"OK, I will stay with you for as long as I can, I really care about you to Doctor." Amy smiled at him and the Doctor smiled back. He then brought Amy into a tight hug and Amy hugged him back just as tightly. As they hugged they forgot all about the T-rex at the bottom of the tree, they forgot all about the dangers of the universe and just thought about being in each other's company. The Doctor swore to himself that he would not lose this companion, he hated losing people, but he wouldn't lose Amy. No way. She was going to be with him for a long time, he was sure of it.

Cos he had loved and lost, but now that was about to change. This time, for sure, things would be all right.

* * *

><p><strong>Hoped you liked it, like I said it's my fic without 10Rose so please be nice. **

**So yeah let me know what you think.**

**Love **

**~tenrosefanno.1~ xx**


End file.
